Lets talk!
by Kuromiluv909
Summary: Join me, Deadlox, Sky, and others on our short little news cast! More details in side!
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy and don't forget, I own nothing!**

Sky: ok! We're on in 3…2…1…go!

Kuromi: heyo fanfiction! And welcome to…

Deadlox: kill us with dares…

Kuromi: *holds in anger* no…it's called lets talk…

Sky: we are going to be waiting on your reviews which can be dares, or you just wanna show up.

Deadlox: see? You guys are gonna give us crazy dares, and nearly kill us!

Bajan: then I could replace you!

Kuromi: guys…were still on…get it together already!

Sky: a-anyway…we'll accept any kind of requests!

Kuromi: *shoves Deadlox's head on table* there, it's quiet now…

Deadlox: *gets free* I'm just cranky…

Kuromi: cranky?…that gives me an idea… *smirks*

Deadlox: ok…

Sky: anyway, there is only ONE rule though, but I don't think it's necessary but you guys can kiss Ty.

Kuromi: wtf sky! I said that's off limits and Deadlox is MINE!

Deadlox: wait what?!

Sky: c'mon Kuromi! Let them have fun with Ty!

Kuromi: no way! *crosses arms*

Deadlox: woah! Nobody owns me! I'm a free man!

Kuromi: *slams fists down* how dare you reject me on national television?!

Sky: guys…

Deadlox: why are you getting mad at me?!

Bajan: ignoring them, I have a whether report!

Kuromi: who even cares anymore?!

Sky: *sigh* please continue Bajan…

Bajan: ok, it's going to get sunny when school starts and-

Deadlox: how does any of that sound real?

Bajan: *looks at Deadlox* anyway, we are in for a lot of rain too!

Kuromi: I-I think Ty is right…

Sky: agreed.

Bajan: I hate all of you. *leaves*

Kuromi: aw! Come back!

Deadlox: forget about him…

Sky: so guys, that's us and um I hope you review and bye!

Deadlox: bye!

Kuromi: bye bye! *waves


	2. Chapter 2!

**Thank you radrad48 for reviewing! I own nothing but Kuromi! Enjoy!**

Sky: we're on in 3…2…1…

Kuromi: hi guys and today we have someone joining the crew!

Deadlox: go on, show yourself…

Radha: hello every one! *waves*

Sky: I hope you like your job here!

Radha: thanks but I have a dare for…Ty *smiles and gives Ty envelope*

Deadlox: my lucky day, alright, kiss everyone in team crafted, in a jail. Including me, and guess who? Kuromi!

Radha: *snickers*

Kuromi: oh yay!

Sky: wow Ty the world is against you!

•city jail•

Deadlox: c'mon! Anyone but Kuromi!

Radha: why not?

Deadlox: er nevermind…

Kuromi: I swear to god Ty…just do it already!

Deadlox: f-fine…sorry sky!

Sky: Just hurry up…

Deadlox: *kisses sky*bleach! *rinses tongue*

Sky: *throws up* I'm gonna be sick…

Kuromi: me next!

Deadlox: nope your last!

Radha: ah, this is hilarious!

Deadlox: I'm so sorry Mitch!

Bajan: wait what?

Deadlox: *kisses bajan* gross…

Bajan: wtf dude!

Deadlox: okay, Jerome is next…

*walks to jerome* sorry…

Jerome: *puts coffee down*

Hm?

Deadlox: *kisses jerome* EW…

Jerome: *falls on knees* no…I'm no longer straight!

Radha: *smiles* ah, I'm loving this…

Deadlox: sorry! *kisses seto*

Seto: *drops potion* wtf?!

Deadlox: sorry to you! *kisses husky*

Husky: what's your problem?!

Kuromi: ah, these reactions…

Deadlox: sorry! *kisses Ssundee*

Ssundee: EW! EW! EW! EW!

Deadlox: alright Jason, your the last guy!

MU: no way! *gets kissed and faints*

Deadlox: now that over, only two girls and I'm done!

Kuromi: oh! Me first me first!

Deadlox: for the last time, no!

I'm so sorry Ranha!

Radha: I'm ready!

Deadlox: *kisses ranha* hm, that wasn't so bad! Now, Kuromi…

Kuromi: yay!

Deadlox: I-I can't…

Radha: what do you mean you can't?!

Sky: c'mon! She's a girl! Man up!

Deadlox: I wanna die, *kisses Kuromi*

Kuromi: omg yesh!

Radha: wow she was desperate!

Deadlox: worst kiss ever *faints*

Sky: that's all for now! And bye!

Radha: bye!

Kuromi: bye!


	3. Chapter 3!

Sky: we're on in 3…2…1…

Kuromi: hiya guys welcome back! After what happened yesterday, Deadlox and everyone else had to go to the emergency room!

Sky: but I'm fine! I only threw up like 77 times but, who cares anyway!

Radha: that's nothing to be happy about…any way I'm reading a new dare sent by kingdomheartsotaku!

Ok, it says to play truth are dare at a sleep over!

Deadlox: I come back to hear this…

Sky: well, that's not as bad right?!

Kuromi: this is gonna be fun!

Bajan: but lemme do a whether report!

Kuromi: oh frick no!

Sky: well see you guys at the sleep over!

• 7:00pm•

Kuromi: okay, so every one ready?

Radha: yeah!

Deadlox: never…

Sky: yup! Always!

Jerome: sorta

Bajan: well I know I am!

Husky: ready!

Ssundee: as long as I'm NOT kissing a guy, I'm good!

Seto: I'm with Deadlox, no…

Kuromi: ok, Radha! You start!

Radha: ok well, to start things off, I'm going with…husky! Truth or dare?

Husky: truth. Yup I'm a wimp…

Radha: is it true that you like me more than Kuromi?

Husky: *blushes* hehe, yeah…

Kuromi: hey!

Husky: ok, Deadlox truth or dare?

Deadlox: unlike you, dare!

Husky: *smirks* I dare you to have a pillow fight with Kuromi!

Deadlox: easy enough!

Ssundee: wait he's going against…k-k-k-Kuromi?! Pillow fight queen?!

Husky: yep!

•one minute later•

Deadlox: ow…everything hurts…

Husky: not as easy huh?

Deadlox: p-pillows everywhere…

Kuromi: did I hurt him that bad?

Sky: looks so!

Radha: Ty? Can you speak for us?

Deadlox: s-so hard…

Radha: er…nevermind…

Kuromi: ok I'll just go then!

Jerome: sounds fair

Kuromi: hm… I dunno I dare sky to dare Seto!

Sky: well that's random…ok Seto truth or dare!

Seto: dare I guess…

Radha: so lifeless…

Seto: quiet you!

Sky: I dare you to… *whispers rest to seto*

Seto: WHY?!

Bajan: keep it down!

Sky: why? Because I felt like it!

And now I feel like being a totally jerk!

Seto: fine… *walks up to kuromi*

Kuromi: y-yes?

Seto: …

Sky: just do it!

Seto: _I hate kingdomheartsotaku so much!_ *kisses Kuromi* there.

Kuromi: hey sky can I talk to you privately?

Sky: s-sure…

Kuromi: *shoves sky against walll*

I swear to god, if you make my lips touch someone else's, it's a permanent stay in hell for you!

Sky: I'm so sorry…*shakes*

Kuromi: *drops sky* were done!

Sky: _so deadly…_

Seto: Radha, truth of dare?

Radha: truth

Seto: do you actually like it here?

Radha: of course! I love my job here!

Seto: hm…

Radha: ok, Ssundee, truth or dare?

Bajan: oh he's gonna go for dare I know it!

Ssundee: dare!

Radha: I dare you to take off your sun glasses…

Jerome: no…you didn't?!

Ssundee: *takes off glasses and goes durp* CAKE FOR EVERYONE!

Jerome: someone grab Ty and run! *starts running*

Sky: *picks up Ty and runs*

Why Radha, why?!

Radha: I didn't know! *runs*

Husky: * gets cake stuffed down throat* h-help…

Bajan: I'm so sorry! *jumps over husky and runs*

Seto: dumbest Idea ever! *runs*

Kuromi: that's all for now, bye! *runs*


	4. Chapter 4!

**Thanks orchardlover123! I own nothing enjoy!**

Sky: we're on in 3…2…1…

Kuromi: hiya guys today we have a new cast member and her name is Heather! Come say hi!

Heather: hello!

Deadlox: do you have any dares?

Heather: yup! It's for MU!

Deadlox: c'mon stop hiding behind the camera!

MU: I could've gotten out of this!

*takes envelope* is this a dare?

Heather: yuppers!

MU: okay, Jason, I dare you to do a backflip off a rail and do it on skis. Why?!

Sky: c'mon you can't die drone this! It's so simple!

Heather: good luck! Meet you in Alaska! *runs out room*

MU: I'm doing this in snow?!

Kuromi: lets get moving then!

Seto: I gotta see this epic fail!

MU: well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine!

Seto: yup, that's me! *gets camera*

Deadlox: wow I totally don't belive in you but, just don't die okay?

MU: wow I got some friends!

•Alaska•

Heather: so happy you guys made it alive!

Kuromi: alive?

Heather: yeah, I walked here and fought a bear on the way up here!

Kuromi: o-oh…

Sky: don't die on us buddy! Your the best camera man ever!

MU: am i even a friend to all of you?!

Seto: nope…

Sky: …

Deadlox: uh,…

MU: *rolls eyes* lets get this over with!

Heather: oh yeah, if fall, watch out for mountain panthers!

Deadlox: woah!

MU: I dunno if I can do this…

Seto: who cares anyways? *starts filming*

MU: okay… *breaths hard*

_I can do this. I can do this._

Sky: go buddy!

Kuromi: you'll be fine!

MU: *tries to do back flip and fails*

G-guys! *starts rolling*

Kuromi: lets go guys! *snowboards down* c'mon Jason! Grab on!

Seto: ah, the black mail I can do with this…

Heather: I know! Put it on YouTube!

Seto: oh, yeah thanks!

*keeps filming*

MU: noo! *misses Kuromi's hand and falls of clif*

Kuromi: *stops* well nothing I can do now! C'mon guys lets head home, I might get frost bite!

Seto: hehe got my precious footage uploading now!

Heather: ah, so we jus leave him?

Sky: yup!

Deadlox: i mean, there are plenty of other camera men!

Heather: good point !

Kuromi: hehe~

Sky: that's all guys, bye!

Seto: bye…

Kuromi: byebye!

Deadlox: peace out!

Heather: byebye byebye!


	5. Chapter 5!

**I own nothing! Enjoy!**

Sky: where's Kuromi?! This is the first time she's late!

Deadlox: well, at least we got free Time! *sips coffee*

Seto: it's actually quiet now…

Kuromi: I'm so sorry! I got stuck in traffic! Forgive me!

Deadlox: Kuromi?!

Kuromi: Ty?

Heather: HEATHER!

Everyone: ah!

Sky: Jesus, don't do that!

Radha: hey guys, we should probably visit MU in the hospital right?

Bajan: proably after we broadcast. You wanna do camera?

Radha: no, thanks

Heather: not me~! *finishes cup of coffee*

Jerome: *sigh* I'll do it…

Deadlox: everyone ready?

?: now wait a sec!

Kuromi: what the…

Seto: what's HE doing here?!

Bajan: dear Jesus!

Jerome: *starts filming live*

Sky: WHEZZY! *hides behind chair*

Heather: it's…it's…

Kuromi: it's Justin Gaybeiber!

JB: I'm crashing your show! Today, so you can finally get some reviews!

Radha: we had plenty!

JB: only three!

Deadlox: we're gonna get more soon!

JB: yeah right Goldie locks!

Seto: why did you have to come?! We don't need your help!

JB: I watched two episodes, and it sucks!

Kuromi: how dare you insult us?!

Sky: hurry guys make him leave..

*shakes*

JB: I'm gonna sing baby for all of you~!

Bajan: sweet baby Jesus no!

*covers ears*

Radha: make it stop! *covers ears*

JB: baby, baby, baby oh~!

*sings off-key*

Deadlox: someone kill me!

Radha: I can't take it! *runs*

Heather: worse than me! *runs*

Kuromi: I'm just about done!

JB: you mad? Or naw?

Kuromi: I'm not the slightest mad!

I'm fully pissed!

JB: baby, baby- *gets kicked by Radha*

Radha: I can still hear you!

Kuromi: *starts punching JB*

Just die!

Sky: *wimpers*

Deadlox: god, his blood is all over them!

Kuromi: *hits JB with axe*

DIE!

Radha: *cuts JB with chainsaw*

Kuromi&Radha: *covered in blood*

Seto: well, that did the trick! At least it's not live!

Jerome: funny you should say that…

Sky: um…anyway bye?

Kuromi: byebye!

Deadlox: peace!

Radha: bye!

Seto: we're criminals…

Bajan: they did the world a favor!


	6. Chapter 6!

**I own nothing but Kuromi! Enjoy!**

•Kuromi's house•

Kuromi: ugh…I hate being sick…

Sky: *comes with flowers* so how you doing?

Kuromi: terrible…you guys should've never dropped cold water on me…

Sky: *puts flowers on table*

Sorry, we're gonna have to broadcast with our you today…

Kuromi: I know…

Sky: k-Kuromi?

Kuromi: yes?

Sky: it was my idea to to drop the water…any way…bye! *leaves*

Kuromi: ugh… *turns on tv to let's talk* lets see how they do without me…

•news room•

Deadlox: yes! We got rid of the witch!

Radha: it was kinda mean though…

Heather: lets just start already!

Sky: lets throw a party!

Seto: are we live?

Jerome: nope! *didnt check*

Bajan: I brought pizza! *eats slice*

Deadlox: woo-hoo!

Radha: *plays music*

Heather: *puts up disco* now we can party! *dances*

Seto: *eats pizza and drinks soda*

Sky: *dances* this was a great Idea!

•Kuromi house•

Kuromi: *watches party live* those son of a b-

•news room•

Deadlox: *chugs down soda*

Radha: *does limbo with heather* yeah!

Jerome: *eats 5 slices* I love pizza~

Seto: for once I'm having fun!

Heather: wheee~!

Bajan: I'm loving this!

Ssundee: *eats cake*

Deadlox: ah…soda…

Husky: *eats pizza and dances*

•Kuromi house•

Kuromi: having a party without me huh? Ridiculous. *turns off tv* I don't need them…right?

Ty plushie: ….

Kuromi: exactly Ty plushie, exactly… *falls alseep*

•news room ( 11:00pm)

Sky: we should start heading home now.

Radha: should we visit Kuromi?

Deadlox: nah, no need to anyway

Heather: I'm pooped so…no sorry!

Radha: eh, ok see ya. * puts on headphones and leaves*

Husky: bye! *leaves*

Seto: you guys are jerks…btw cameras on! *leaves*

Ssundee: bye! *leaves*

Jerome: ops! *turns off camers*

Heather: byebye bye! *leaves*

Deadlox: peace! *leaves*

Sky: *locks doors* ah, that was fun. *walks home*


	7. Chapter 7!

**Thanks above the moon! Anyway, I own nothing but Kuromi! Enjoy!**

Sky: we're on in 3…2…1…

Deadlox: today we have someone new member! Oh yeah, and Kuromi's not sick anymore!

Kuromi: show yourself!

Candy: hello every my name is candy, and I have a dare for someone!

Kuromi: oh, a dare? For who?

Candy: Jerome…

Jerome: please spare me!

Candy: *gives Jerome envelope*

Here!

Jerome: it says, Jerome I dare you to shave off all of your fluffy hair. Oh no!

Candy: oh, yes!

Deadlox: *laughs* good luck Jerome!

Radha: wow that's so evil!…in a good way!

Sky: I'm gonna go get you a razor! *runs to bathroom*

Heather: I'll go get you a towel!

*runs to bathroom*

Seto: I'll get the camera! *runs to storage*

Kuromi: *mumbles* the freaks these days…

Candy: so your gonna be naked if you shave?

Jerome: *sadly nods*

Sky: hilarious!

Jerome: you won't be saying that if you get a dare!

Sky: *rolls eyes* here *gives Jerome razor*

Heather: ta-da~! *gives Jerome towel*

Seto: hehe… *starts filming*

Jerome: here goes…*slowy starts shaving*

Deadlox: you should start using the towel…

Candy: *covers eyes* yeah, the towel would be nice…

Jerome: whatever… *puts towel around waist*

Radha: I'm scarred!

Jerome: *finishes shaving* IM PINK!

Candy: *laughs* oh god Jerome! Mr. Fluffy isn't so fluffy anymore!

Kuromi: haha!

Seto: this is priceless! *keeps filimig*

Sky: wait a sec… who keeps leaving the camera on?! We're live!

Deadlox: how does dis happen?!

Candy: I'm loving it here already!

Sky: uh…by guys!

Kuromi: byebye!

Radha: bye!

Candy: see ya!

Heather: bye byebye!

Deadlox: peace!

Seto: haha whatever…


	8. Chapter 8!

**Thanks to Gs gaming! I own nothing but Kuromi! Enjoy!**

Sky: we're on in 3…2…1...

Kuromi: hiya guys welcome back, today we have someone new joining us!

Deadlox: yeah, so show yourself!

Scott: names Scott…nice to meet you guys

Candy: like another Seto…

Radha: *elbows candy* don't be rude!

Deadlox: nice to have you aboard!

Sky: so you got anything?

Scott: yes. A dare for…sky... *hands sky envelope*

Sky: thanks…it says, sky I dare you to hug a squid…

Kuromi: you okay sky?

Sky: …no…

Seto: wait lemme get my camera!

*runs to storage*

Heather: hehe! Sky's gonna hug a squid! Sky's gonna hug a squid!

Deadlox: can you do dis sky?

Jerome: the squids.…

Scott: good luck… *goes out side*

Kuromi: c'mon sky! *goes outside*

Sky: f-fine… *goes outside*

Scott: here it is! *holds up squid*

Deadlox: just. Hug. It.

Sky: n-no way!

Candy: wimp…

Seto: *starts filming* ah, i love dares!

Sky: sorry Scott I can't…

Kuromi: sky…we promised to do ALL dares! Do not disrespect that!

Sky: but.…

Deadlox: just do it man! God…

Sky: *hugs squid and faints* Jesus…

Scott: wow is he dead?

Heather: hehe!

Seto: got it! … you tube, here I come!

Bajan: he should be okay right?

Scott: I wonder if I killed him…

Kuromi: don't say that!

Jerome: uh, we'll that includes the show…bye?

Candy: bye~!

Heather: byebyebyebyebye!

Kuromi: bye bye!

Deadlox: peace! Btw, give Seto a dare!

Seto: don't you dare.…

Radha: good bye everyone!

Scott: bye…


	9. Chapter 9!

**Kinda short cuz I'm out of ideas, but don't worry! Anyway, I own nothing but Kuromi! Enjoy!**

Sky: hey guys sky here and today instead of doing news, were all at a picnic!

Kuromi: only cause we got no new reviews!

Candy: well, when you put it that way, it sounds like we're begging…

Scott: guys, lets just enjoy our time here!

Deadlox: so what you guys wanna do?

Seto: go home

Sky: lets start eating!

Candy: yeah! *bites sandwich*

Deadlox: saha handwich! Sandwich!

Kuromi: *drinks soda* this is nice~

Seto: I hate this…

Scott: *eats two sandwiches* I love sandwichs!

Kuromi: Seto…why don't you like anything? *tries to give Seto sandwich*

Seto: just because, *throws sandwich *

Kuromi: you no like sandwiches?

Deadlox: Seto! I could've had that!

Radha: wow poor sandwich

Seto: *crosses arms* who cares?

Heather: I know I do!

Bajan: *face palms* that was a rhetorical question heather…

Heather: oh…

Jerome: this is…nice I guess…

Deadlox: DIS SO BORING!

Sky: Ty, people are staring…

Kuromi: he's right! DIS S-

Seto: *covers Kuromi mouth* you two are the most annoying things ever!

Deadlox: well, we're not lying!

Seto: both of you…sit. Down. Now.

Kuromi: *sits* sorry…

Deadlox: *sits* this is pure Bs.…

Sky: ok…

Candy: hey sky, pass me a sandwich?

Sky: sure…*throws sandwich* oh god!

Candy: what?

Sky: t-the sandwich had a tarantula on it!

Candy: it was rubber. Gotcha!

Deadlox: well, I guess we should go…too many people staring, so bye!

Kuromi: BYEBYE!

Seto: yeah, yeah…

Sky: b-bye

Candy: see ya~!


	10. Chapter 10!

**thanks so much for all the reviews! these are gonna take some time but sorry in advanced! thank you firebird! anyway, i own nothing but Kuromi! enjoy!**

Sky: we're on in 3…2…1…

Kuromi: hey guys, today we got another new person joining us!

Deadlox: c'mon !

Firebird: hey guys! It's good to be here!

Jerome: got any dares?

Firebird: plenty. One for sky…

Sky: again? *takes envelope*

Firebird: one for Ty…

Deadlox: thank you! *takes envelope*

Firebird: one for fluffy...

Jerome: so kind of you..* takes envelope*

Firebird: one for MU...

MU: WHAT?! I just got back from the hospital! *takes envelope*

Firebird: and one for everyone...

Kuromi: I'll read it! *takes envelope*

Sky: I'm gonna go first…it says sky, take off your amulet and sunglasses. Ok…

Bajan: you got this!

Sky: *takes sunglasses and amulet* see nothing special

Firebird: aw.…

Deadlox: I'm next... *takes off headphones* there

Kuromi: *puts on head phones* wow! These are kewl!

Jerome: I'm supposed to eat a bat... Gross.…*eats bat* ugh..

Sky: MU should be next, right?

MU: yeah, I gotta take off my space suit... *starts taking off helmet*

Husky: whoa!

MU: *takes off suit* there.

Firebird: time for the final one…Kuromi…read…

Kuromi: I dare everyone to say who they like. Woah! That one is a great idea! Don't you agree Seto?

Seto: just for that, you go first

Kuromi: fine. I like Ty

Sky: I like Dawnables, but...

Husky: d-dawn…ables…

Deadlox: Jocolen (AN: hope I spelled it right XD)

Ssundee: I don't know yet…

MU: nobody, really

Bajan: I like AshelyMarie

Jerome: nobody yet

Firebird: I like Bajan

Deadlox: Seto? What about you?

Seto: *mumbles*

Sky: eh, who cares anyway? Bye!

Kuromi: byebye!

Deadlox: peace!

Firebird: bye!


	11. Chapter 11!

**Yes I'm getting these done! Thanks heroseekerfrost! Anyway i own nothing but Kuromi! Enjoy!**

Sky: we're on in 3…2…1…

Deadlox: today, we got tons of more dares! Only dis on gots questions!

Kuromi: *checks on fanfiction* yes! 13 reviews! JB was wrong!

Deadlox: first question for sky, is skybrine a real thing?

Sky: uh, no. Totally fake!

Kuromi: *looks at envelopes* oh, you got a dare too! It's says that you gotta lick a creeper!

Sky: lets hope he blows me into the hospital… *goes outside and licks creeper*

Deadlox: not so bad

Sky: *gets blown to emergency room*

Kuromi: not so bad huh?

Deadlox: Seto they got a question for you too…

Seto: read it…

Deadlox: how do you feeeeel?

Seto: I feel fine. What a dumb question.

Kuromi: you got a dare too!

Drink some of Derp Ssundee's condition.

Seto: whatever…*drinks some and turns durp* FISH!

Radha: sorry were late!

Heather: is that a durp Seto?

Scott: RUN! *runs*

Firebird: more?

Deadlox: *knocks out seto* that's too scary!

Kuromi: anyway, Deadlox, next question?

Deadlox: for Bajan

Bajan: speak!

Deadlox: do you love jerome? #merome?

Bajan: haha,…no.

Kuromi: dare time! You get to ride a rollar costar!…?

Bajan: yay! *runs to carnival*

Deadlox: oh! One for me! Is enderlox real?

Kuromi: well, is it?

Deadlox: yeah, but he's dead!

Kuromi: dare time!

Deadlox: wait who sent these?

Kuromi: by heroseekerfrost

Deadlox: ok, Im ready for the dare!

Kuromi: it says you have to drink a hyper potion! Here. *gives to deadlox*

Deadlox: *drinks it and get hyper*

WHEEE~~~!

Kuromi: uh, bye guys!

Deadlox: BYEBYEBYEBYEBYE!


	12. Chapter 12!

**Thank you darkmaster98! I'm going to say this now: I have no idea who some of your genders are so say it in the reviews please cuz I have something special planned! Anyway, I own nothing but Kuromi! Enjoy!**

Sky: we're on in 3…2…1…

Deadlox: welcome back guys! We have once again, tons of dares from one person!

Kuromi: and that's awesome!

Firebird: hey, keep it down I'm reading… *goes back reading*

Sky: well sorry! God…

Radha: anyway, today me an heather are reading them!

Scott: who's the first one for?

Radha: sky, you gotta kiss a squid

Sky: anything else before I pass out?

Radha: well, there are dares for everyone, so you'll go last!

Sky: ok…

Heather: then the next Is that, Mitch and Jerome have to kiss~

Bajan and Jerome: WHAT?!

Kuromi: seriously, what's with all the kissing lately?

Deadlox: you tell me

Bajan: okay bugguims, try to process that you'll NEVER EVER, be straight again, considering your apart of this cast!

Jerome: *falls on knees* I'VE FAILED YOU MOTHER!

Seto: here we go again…

Bajan: lets just wrap this up man!

Jerome: I CAN'T!

Firebird: *closes book* for gods sake… *shoves Jerome into bajan*

Seto: that's one way to do it…

Bajan: *backs up* gross…

Radha: next dare us for-

?: WAIT A SECOND!

Kuromi: uh, excuse me, we're live…

?: my names Dark

Kuromi: sky, who's day is it to introduce the new employe?

Sky: *checks papers* uh, today's is Seto's turn…

Radha: no wonder…

Dark: *frowns* that's mean!

Kuromi: note to self never let Seto introduce someone

Deadlox: ok well, everyone welcome Dark to the crew! Dark, you wanna help Radha and Heather with the dares you wrote?

Dark: sure! The next dare is for MU! Take off your helmet!

MU: alright, *takes off helmet* there

Heather: YOUR FACE IS SO BOOTIFUL!

Everyone: *looks at heather*

Heather: w-what?

Dark: next is for Ssundee! Eat some cake!

Ssundee: yay! *eats cake*

Radha: 3 dares left! 2 for everyone one to do, and one fire sky!

Sky: I'm ready to accept fate!

Scott: fate?

Sky: yes. I must…kiss…a

s-s-s-s-s-squid…

Deadlox: wow can't even say it…

Firebird: hurry up *goes back reading*

Sky: *kisses squid and faints*

Kuromi: I don't think squids are all that bad though! Their like, perfect symmetry~!

(AN: Death the kid would actually love the squids!)

Dark: a dare for everyone! First you guys get to throw random splash potions at Seto AND Deadlox!

Seto: WHY?!

Kuromi: too bad there's no love splash potion…

Deadlox: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! what If we get poisoned?!

Dark: want me to bring and ambulance just in case?

Seto: sure…

Heather: *throws potion* ops! I for got to read the label!

Deadlox: *gets hit with Speed potion* you know, glass still hurts!

Kuromi: my turn! *throws apple at Seto* ops! Sorry!

Seto: *gets hit with apple* you did that on purpose!

Sky: run Ty! * throws invisible potion* go!

Deadlox: *runs* can't see me!

Seto: what about me?!

Kuromi: here! *throws invincible potion at Seto* run!

Seto: *runs*

Scott: okay…what's next?

Dark: a dare for everyone! You must all wear pink tutus and do a ballet!

Kuromi: *changes into tutu* ta-da!

Husky: *changes* uh…

Radha: not bad i guess…

Kuromi: *starts dancing* lalala~

I guess this is a wrap guys!

Heather: *twirls*byebyebyebye!

Ssundee: b-bye…


	13. Chapter 13!

**Thanks to stars above the moon and Radha48! I didn't update, because I had a yogurt break! It lasts 1or more days. My yogurt break is when I take a break from updating! Sorry for the wait! Anyways, I own nothing but Kuromi! Enjoy! **

Sky: we're on in 3…2…1…

Kuromi: welcome back guys! Today, to get things done, we're doing TWO dares in one day!

Deadlox: uh, Radha you had one right?

Radha: yup! Ssundee has to take off his glasses, in a room with Ty, Sky, and Jason!

Sky: what?! We're the ones who keep this show together!

Kuromi: not really…that's my job..

Radha: just do it!

Candy: sorry I'm late!

Seto: whoopee freaking doo

Candy: angry much?

Sky: *goes in room* lets get this done guys!

Deadlox: fine… *goes in room*

MU: I hate this…*goes in room*

Ssundee: *takes off glasses and goes durp* CAKE!

Kuromi: *listens through door*

Deadlox: SWEET MERCIFUL BABY JESUS!

Radha: ouch…

MU: YOU CAN'T SHOVE CAKE IN MY SPINE!

Candy: that sounds bad…really bad and not to mention painful...

Sky: *chokes* h-help…

Kuromi: R-Radha…that's it right?

Radha: yup!

Seto: who's next?

Candy: a dare for Mitch!

Bajan: what's it say?

Candy: you have to wear a really fancy dress and wear makeup while Kissing all the girls!

Bajan: seriously?

Candy: seriously!

Bajan: *puts on dress and makeup*

Candy: hehe!

Bajan: *kisses candy and kisses kuromi*

Kuromi: two at a time?! I guess he wants to finish this…

Bajan: *kisses Radha and Heather*

Radha: hang in there!

Bajan: *kisses firebird* done!

Kuromi: that's all. For today's super late episode! Byebye!

Heather: byebyebyebye!

Deadlox: bye! AHH! NO!


	14. update

**sorry guys cant update that well anymore...i did it from my ipod, and now the deskto/tablet mode dose not work... but dont worry i will try!**

**so forgive me again...bye!**


	15. BIG UPDATE!

hey guys im typing from the pc which i do not enjoy, but i gotta tell you guys something

anyway, by the title, this must be important- and it is!

so, im going to continue lets talk on... Wattpad! its the one place i can update on my iPod im so sorry

my username is the same,Kuromiluv909 and im gonna take new OC! but im keeping celestia cuz i haven't used her yet

but they still have a talk show only... they continue it in school to make it longer and better. wattpad is free, on the pc and they have an app you can post stories either app or pc

plz check it out when i release the first chapter on wattpad!

hehe bye guys i, gonna still try to answer reviews and stuff


End file.
